


a similar fate

by republica



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republica/pseuds/republica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to see how the two counterbalance each other. All Kala has to do is slip into the space in the middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	a similar fate

Felix knows that Wolfgang isn't a very easy guy to get close to. He's very particular about personal space, and even though he brings women home, he doesn't like being touched without permission. 

Of course, Felix doesn't count - Felix finds dozens of ways to touch him every day, and he's the one person that Wolfgang's aloofness doesn't impress. 

"The girls are into it," he says, an arm draped over Wolfgang's shoulders as they're stumbling home from a bar one night. They've been celebrating their first day of business in the new shop with copious amounts of tequila.

"The - the," he pauses and waves a hand, encompassing, apparently, the entirety of Wolfgang's existence, "The mysterious thing. They like you because you don't like them." 

Felix is pretty drunk, his weight is mostly all on Wolfgang's shoulder and its sort of ungainly, so Wolfgang slides an arm around his friend's waist to get him balanced a bit better. 

"Mysterious thing?" Wolfgang says, amused.

"You know, can't tell if you want to fuck someone or kill them," Felix says, "And you're flirt-proof, trust me, I've tried." 

Wolfgang huffs a laugh, tells him: "You're really fucking wasted." 

Felix considers that a moment and nods. He's warm against Wolfgang's side in the cold October night, and its only a few blocks to his building. 

"Anyway, it's all bullshit," Felix continues when they turn the corner onto Wolfgang's street. "You never fooled me for a minute." 

"No?"

"Uh-uh. The minute you let me call you Wolfie." 

He doesn't finish that sentence but it doesn't really matter, Wolfgang knows he's right. Felix is in his bed as often as the girls are, and Wolfgang stopped caring about personal space around him a long time ago. Felix is like an octopus, latching onto him and not letting go, and Wolfgang doesn't even try to pretend like it bothers him. 

 

The last time Wolfgang cried, he was 15 and he was sitting on the floor in Felix's room, facing a wall while his friend stared at the ceiling and helpfully pretended not to notice. 

"I'll kill him," Wolfgang had said, wiping his eye with his sleeve, being careful not to press too hard on the bruises on his face. 

His father was dead a week later, and Felix had stood next to him at the funeral, unable to stop sneaking glances at his friend, who's face was like stone. Sometimes Felix thinks that was when he knew he'd have to find a way to keep them together. He'd started researching locksmithing the next day.

The diamonds are Wolfgang's idea, but it's Felix who finds out most of the important information, the one who makes the plan - that's the way it's always been. Wolfgang is thinking about the safe, about his father and he pictures his grotesque face in his dreams every night leading up to the heist. 

When they do it, when they get back to his place, Felix shouts with glee, full of adrenaline and excitement and triumph. It's like he's feeling everything for both of them, and its like he can't keep his hands of Wolfgang after that. Their celebrations take them all over, and Felix likes the way Wolfgang smiles when he grabs him or brings their faces close together. 

 

If someone had told Kala that she would one day fall in love with a man who wears silver glittery shoes, she'd probably have thought they were crazy. Even more so if she'd been forewarned about the other German stranger. But that was before she'd seen a naked man at her wedding, before she'd helped rescue a woman - a friend - from a dangerous hospital, before she'd become something different and her life had changed. 

Kala thinks she's getting a little bit used to crazy. 

And it's not like it's something that happens right away; Felix only becomes part of her life after Wolfgang does, after Berlin rain soaks her to the skin while the Bombay summer sun makes Wolfgang's hair shine gold. 

She feels something, that day when she's crying in the toilets at the cinema, sitting next to him in the sterile hospital room, her heart aching with a reflected sadness that leaves Wolfgang looking empty and - something more than just his anger, his guilt and his fear - she feels his love for his friend, feels it as its her own friend lying there with tubes in his throat. 

Later, when Wolfgang looks at her with a loaded gun in his hand, his uncle's blood splattered across his face, she's crying again - but she knows he isn't a monster, because she's felt that love, and she understands the weight of the past that's always weighing on his shoulders. 

It's almost weirdly easy to get on the plane, to find her way to Germany and to sit by the hospital bed for a second, realer time, and to slip her hand into Wolfgang's. He still feels guilt, she can feel it reverberate in her chest, but he looks up at her and his lips quirk in a small smile and it makes the journey worth it. 

They're both there when Felix wakes up; Wolfgang is by his side instantly, takes Felix's hand in his and when Felix looks at him, then at Kala and says - "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Wolfgang's face breaks into a real smile. 

Kala can't stop herself smiling too, and yes, it might be difficult to explain why exactly a strange Indian woman has moved into Wolfgang's flat, but, well - they'll make it work. 

And they do. Felix, it turns out, has a wicked sense of humor that leaves Kala blushing and Wolfgang smirking. But he also is more than willing to help when she's overwhelmed by the newness, the strangeness of the city. With the two of them she doesn't have to worry about being alone, about being scared. 

When she tells him about seeing Wolfgang - all of Wolfgang - at the wedding, Felix almost cries with laughter. "As if he didn't have a big enough ego," he says, grinning. "A telepathic fainting dick! Fucking amazing!" 

He's silly and charming and she can easily see how the two counterbalance each other. All she has to do is slip into the space in the middle.

 

Wolfgang had expected things to be more difficult. Well, it might be more correct to say he hadn't initially expected anything, going into the house with a gun and the image of Felix hooked up to a heart monitor in his mind. Kala had been right to say he could die in there; he'd almost said goodbye. 

But later, after, he'd expected Kala to look away, horrified, but instead she'd met his gaze as he held the gun that killed his uncle, she'd refused to let him push her away. 

It was easy for him to say that gods don't give a shit about people; it conformed to all his previous experiences, leading up to this: seeing Felix, healthy, alive, grinning with a pint of beer on the table in front of him, next to Kala whose cheeks are pink from embarrassment and amusement, her halo of hair falling over her shoulders and he remembers that he can't hide this kind of sappy bullshit from her; she glances up at him and he half-shrugs, and Felix eyes them suspiciously: "You're doing the mind-reading shit again, I can tell," he says. 

Wolfgang nods.

"You better make it up to me later," Felix says and well - they do.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i rewatched the scene where felix comes to cafe and i thought: how many people do you think wolfgang lets touch him like that? and then this. also ot3s are fun, might add more if i think of it/people are interested


End file.
